In JP 2013-27224A (Patent Document 1), the applicant of this application has provided an electrical connection box that includes a countermeasure for the case where the battery dies and an automobile cannot be started. As shown in FIGS. 9A to 9C, this electrical connection box is an electrical connection box such as a fuse box or a relay box installed in an engine room or engine compartment, is provided with a rescue terminal portion 101 for emergency charging in a portion of a bus bar 100 connected to the battery, and a clip 210 of a booster cable 200 can be connected to the rescue terminal portion 101. The rescue terminal portion 101 is attached so as to be overlaid on one surface of a bus bar supporting wall 130 that projects upward from a box body 110 of the electrical connection box, and block-shaped clip latch protrusions 140A and 140B are respectively provided in the centers of the two sides of the bus bar supporting wall 130. Clip pieces on the two sides of the clip 210 latch to and clamp the clip latch protrusions 140A and 140B, and thus the clip 210 can stably come into contact with the rescue terminal portion 101.
Also, in order to isolate the rescue terminal portion 101 so as to not normally come into contact with outside members, a cover member 150 indicated by dashed lines in FIGS. 9B and 9C is latched and attached to an attachment portion 160 that projects from the box body so as to cover the bus bar supporting wall 130 and the rescue terminal portion 101, latching catches 131 are provided so as to project from the two side walls of the bus bar supporting wall 130, and the latching catches 131 engage with latching ribs 151 provided on the inner face of the cover member 150 so as to hold an isolating state. When the clip 210 is to be connected to the rescue terminal portion 101, the latching of the latching catches and the latching ribs is released, and the cover member 150 is removed so as to expose the rescue terminal portion 101.
JP 2013-27224A is an example of related art.
With the electrical connection box disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the battery has died, the booster cable clip 210 is to be connected to the battery rescue terminal portion 101 accommodated in the electrical connection box, and thus the cover member 150 is removed along with the upper case. Removing the cover member 150 requires the task of releasing the latching of the latching catches on the two sides and the latching ribs of the cover member, and then after the clip 210 has been connected to the rescue terminal portion 101 and charging is complete, the occupant needs to perform the covering task of placing the cover member 150 over the bus bar supporting wall and the rescue terminal portion and latching the latching ribs to the latching catches.
The task of opening the cover member 150 cannot be performed with only one hand, and the task is not easy to perform. Also, there is no mechanism for reliably holding the opened cover member 150 at the opened position, and there is a risk of the cover member 150 interfering when performing the task of connecting the clip.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 1, in order to bring into contact and hold the rescue terminal portion 101 and the booster cable clip 210, the clip latch protrusions 140A and 140B are respectively provided at the centers of the two sides of the bus bar supporting wall 130, and tip bent portions 211Ap and 211Bp of clip pieces 211A and 211B on the two sides of the clip 210 are brought into contact with and latched to the lower surfaces of the clip latch protrusions 140A and 140B.
However, consider the case where, as shown in FIGS. 6A to 6C, an alligator clip 300 is used, and the alligator mouth shape of tip bent portions 301 (301a and 301b) of the clip pieces on the two sides is a shape in which circular arc-shaped depressions 302 are provided in the central portion, and terminal protrusions 303a1 and 303b1 as well as 303a2 and 303b2 are provided on respective sides of the depressions 302. In this case, depending on the size of the clip, there are cases where the clip latch protrusion 140A or 140B provided in the center of the bus bar supporting wall in Patent Document 1 opposes the depression 302 such that latching cannot be performed.
In this case, the rescue terminal portion cannot be reliably clamped by the booster cable clip, connection stability degrades, and there is a risk of no longer being able to smoothly perform the task of charging the battery.
The present electrical connection box was achieved in order to resolve the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to make it possible to reliably hold the cover member of the booster cable connection portion at an isolating position and easily perform the opening operation, and make it possible to stably perform the charging task with a configuration in which the clip pieces on the two sides have been brought into contact with the terminal portion and clamp it regardless of the size of the alligator clip.